Killer Queen
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: Sherlock went to find his sister (who turned into something he and Mycroft feared) while on the case of finding a human and drug trafficking ring without John in tow. Cheshire raises Hell to find him this time and they all worry if she'll return to her 'usual' self. Non-compliant with 4th season; non-canon (maybe). [I don't know, I'm not sure what's come over me. Bear with me?]
1. Big Brother is a protective big brother

Andy and Cheshire tossed darts at a dartboard. They had some scotch shots between them and a joint they were sharing. They didn't really know what else to do, so they just drank and threw darts. They tossed darts at the board that was covered in photos of their friends and family members. Most of them were Sherlock and Jim. They were moderately high and drunk. Cheshire giggled as her dart smacked Sherlock right between the eyes. Andy did the same and they kept going on with their darts.

They were in an old building. The wood creaked, some spots rotted. Andy was having some men from his uncle's web to rebuild the inside, but leave the outside look trash just to hide their drug ring. The one that Mycroft doesn't really know about and the one Sherlock is finding for Lestrade. Jim is funding them and uses their product to keep some junkies who work for him on his web. The floor they were on were strong and elaborate. It had ruby walls and basically looked like something from a palace.

Cheshire hummed as one of their subordinates set down a cheese platter with fruits and other tasty morsels. Andy leaned forward and popped some cheddar in his mouth. Cheshire hummed as he gave her some grapes. They tossed more darts and took a swig of their drinks.

"This is good." Cheshire sighed and adjusted herself on Andy's lap.

Andy hummed and ran his hand in her hair. Cheshire made a content groan and rolled on her stomach. "You really are my Black Cat."

Cheshire turned on her back and was given a bit of cheese. Andy went back to musing with her hair and eventually felt her zone out. It meant she was going to the forest in her head. It was much like Sherlock's Mind Palace, but organized differently with trees marked with symbols and such. At least that's what Andy understood. He kept tossing darts until he ran out. He reclined the chair and kept playing with the near ebony locks. Cheshire yawned and he watched her body go from rigid to relaxed as she thought her way to sleep. Andy shooed one of the servants who had come to refill their drinks. He requested tea and shortbread cookies with jam. He had the television put on some news channel and changed it to Supernatural when he knew Cheshire was in R.E.M. He felt drool on his thigh and just sighed calmly. This was relaxing.

On the other side of London, Mycroft was frantic when Sherlock said that Cheshire was out with friends and hadn't been home in a few days. John and the others were just as angry. Currently now, Sherlock had zoned out into his Mind Palace while watching Mycroft pace around and calmly and somewhat quietly scolded him in the master bedroom of the flat. He had more important matters than worry about his little sister who was probably hanging out with Andy Moriarty. He was fine with it. He was snapped back into reality when Mycroft grabbed him by his ear and yanked hard.

"Where is she, William!?" He hissed to his baby brother.

"She's fine. She's with Andy for the day." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"She's dating that Moriarty boy!?" He exclaimed loudly.

"What? No. I would know." Sherlock defended.

Mycroft stormed out like a rolling hurricane and Anthea followed tapping away on her phone. Sherlock and Jim had a mutual treaty. If the children - young adults - were to be friends and hang out together, all focus would be to protect them from other enemies. So, what did Sherlock do?

" _Make sure Mycroft finds Cheshire, but with some of her girlfriends at some spa or whatever. Tell Andy to hang out with his boyfriend(s). Iceman is in the blizzard." - SH_

" _10-4. ;P" - Jim_

" _Don't do that." - SH_

" _10-4." - Jim_

Sherlock scoffed and threw his phone across his room. He was in so much trouble for letting Cheshire go without letting Mycroft know where she went. It was the rule: "Let big brother know when baby sister went to play." They've had that rule since she went to her first school year. John walked in and saw Sherlock boredly stare at the ceiling laying on his back. He couldn't tell if the taller man was angry or bored.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I am in so much trouble."

Well, John didn't expect that to be uttered.


	2. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

Andy woke up to answer a call from his uncle. It was just the song that Cheshire put on as Jim's ring tone and it sort of matched him. He hung up as soon as he heard his uncle greet him. Cheshire yawned and stretched out over his lap. Her phone rang with "Audience of One" by Rise Against. She sighed and picked it up to see Sherlock's contact photo pop up. Cheshire didn't answer it. She just tossed her phone across the room and started to fall back asleep. Andy heard another ring tone call and then another. They groaned and got up. Cheshire sighed and saw Mycroft calling since his ringtone was just a Dalek shouting "EXTERMINATE!"

"What is it, Myc?" She yawned.

"Yeah, Jim?" Andy grumbled.

" _We are having a family meeting to discuss your new relationship._ "

" _Is Cheshire with you? You two need to split up and make sure Mycroft doesn't find you._ "

"What relationship?"

"Mycroft just called Chess."

Both were highly confused, but got the jist that Mycroft was pissed off for some reason and the two just needed to be found in separate places. Cheshire was just confused about what relationship Mycroft was talking about. After listening to her older brother's rant, Cheshire hung up and rubbed her eyes. Andy sighed and flopped on the couch. A servant came in and set down some fresh tea and scones. Cheshire nodded a thanks and sat down on top on Andy.

"Mycroft thinks we're in a relationship?" Cheshire confusedly asked.

"Apparently? I'm so not into you, hun." Andy said with annoyance.

"Eh." Cheshire leaned back in the couch and had a cup of the tea. She loaded it with sugar and munched on a blueberry scone. "You're more like a close cousin or whatever."

"Ditto."

By the time the sun set, Cheshire was waiting at the restaurant that Mycroft specified. Sherlock walked up and looked just as peeved. Cheshire shoved him playfully as they waited outside. The cars passed by and both grew bored of guessing where they were going. Some people hustled and they assumed a storm was coming since there was a sixty percent chance of a thunderstorm for the night. When a wind made Cheshire shiver, Sherlock wrapped his scarf around her and told her to keep it on. She buried her nose in it and closed her eyes. She was much warmer and was just tired. Sherlock grabbed her left wrist and pulled it out of her pocket. He looked at her elbow after pulling her sleeve up and then looked between her fingers. He pulled her right wrist out and did the same procedure. Sherlock pulled his scarf back and sniff it.

"Really? You know Mycroft will smell weed on you." He scolded.

"Want to check my legs next?" Cheshire retorted.

"You're high now. Come on." Sherlock grabbed his arm after wrapping his scarf around her face again.

"Where?" She sighed tiredly.

"You are getting a shower and a change of clothing. I am not going to be thrown under the bus because you decided to get high." Sherlock snapped.

He dragged Cheshire nearly four miles to Baker Street. She ended up needing to be carried on his back because she nearly tripped as she tried not to sleep. Sherlock was in enough trouble leaving Cheshire to do whatever she wanted.

" _Really, Mycroft? Let her learn by living her life, you idiot. She murders someone, she gets convicted."_ He said before Mycroft 'grounded' him.

" _I pulled too many strings with you shooting Magnusen!"_

"She needs to learn a lesson." Sherlock grumbled as he put her down on the bathroom floor in his flat. Sherlock ran the water in the tub and added some soap. He stripped Cheshire and managed her half asleep before aiding her into the tub. She yelped when she touched cold water. "I am not letting you drown no matter how much I wish it." Sherlock barked.

Cheshire blew a raspberry and let him wash her hair before letting her do the rest. The soap was scented to be a lavender, so it will sort of mask the marijuana Cheshire smoked. Sherlock dried his hands off and went to pull out some clothing for Cheshire to wear. He made sure they all smelt clean like fabric softener and not like drugs. He didn't care that Cheshire smoked weed now and then, but he cared if she were to start going on heroin or crack. He checked on Cheshire in her bath and saw she fell asleep again. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water and a full cup of ice. Going to the bath just down the hall, he walked in quietly.

He threw the water at her with the cup and then dropped all the ice on top of her. She screamed and scrambled until she fell out of the tub and onto the tile.

"Jesus Christ! Sherlock!" She shouted angrily.

"Get dressed. Mycroft is going to be even more of an ass if we don't hurry up." He said as he went to boop her nose. She crossed her eyes and wrinkled her nose, moving her head as far back as she could before he used his other hand to splash water over her. "Come on, Lisa."

Cheshire started to curse at him in Gaelic and Sherlock started shouting back. They kept shouting back and forth once Cheshire was ready to go and used Irish to keep shouting. They ended up laughing as soon as they made a tourist group of Americans feel uncomfortable as they went across the street. Sherlock started to talk to her about a new case in German. They had a whole German conversation all the way back to the restaurant where Mycroft waited with wrath in his eyes.

"Ihr zwei Idioten kommt jetzt rein! Wir müssen Worte haben!" He shouted loudly.

" _You two idiots get inside now! We need to have words!"_

Cheshire and Sherlock gave him slow, bored blinks as they went inside and continued to discuss the case. Mycroft didn't quite understand Romanian just yet. As they were seated, Mycroft cleared his throat loudly and they gave their phones up and shut up. Sherlock took her hand under the table and tapped Morse. Cheshire replied back the same way.

"Cheshire, we need to talk about Andy." Mycroft piped up after some beer was handed out and Cheshire's water was set down.

"What about him?" Cheshire yawned. Sherlock knew she was still high since she was still ready to sleep the night away.

"You need to stay away from that Moriarty boy. He's dangerous and isn't the best influence." Mycroft said before sipping his beer. He didn't feel like whiskey or scotch. Not even wine could aid his frustration. Beer was a happy middle. He saw Cheshire's blue eyes go from angry to both angry and deductive. Sherlock was just deducing other people just to keep boredom away. Cheshire tilted her head. Mycroft steeled his annoyed glare into a serious one. The "Iceman Glare" they called it when he was pissed at them for something. "Cheshire, I know you can make better friends."

"Oh? Look, Andy and I find good company in each other. Who do you think likes to leave clues and keep Sherlock entertained when there isn't any interesting cases?" Cheshire asked.

Sherlock smirked and leaned in his chair. Mycroft sighed and shook his head before rubbing his temples. Cheshire chuckled and sipped her water. She wanted a soda, but since she's now grounded, she can't get one for a month or even leave the flat. Sherlock can't get a case unless it's dire like another serial killer or kidnapping ring. Mycroft saw Cheshire signing to Sherlock and he started to snicker.

"If you have something to say, you may say it at the table. Mummy would ground you both." He snapped.

"She would ground you for grounding us." Sherlock quipped.

It was Cheshire's turn to snicker and dig in when their salads were served. Sherlock watched as she ate and hoped that Mycroft wouldn't get suspicious. He did see how his older brother was getting to the point of suspicion. Cheshire looked between them and bit the inside of her lip with anxiety. Slowly now, she ate her salad with the feeling of heavy tension tightening around the three. Sherlock and Mycroft started to 'shout' at each other in sign for the privacy and to not embarrass Cheshire since it was about her. She still groaned and started to pick at a grape tomato and a crouton. Mycroft scoffed and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Cheshire sighed and signed to them, "Can we please speak like grown ups?"

"Depends if Sherlock decides to grow up." Mycroft growled.

"Pot calling the kettle black from how you two were speaking." Cheshire deadpanned. That earned a snort from the eldest. Sherlock rolled his eyes again.

Cheshire made them finish their salads because knowing them they wouldn't do it on their own. She finished her's and waited for her pasta. Sherlock had ordered some steak and Mycroft some lobster. Cheshire picked at her fettuccine alfredo and sighed. It was boring just reading people's lips and see the utter boredom or disgust they had if they were on dates. Sherlock could see it and poked her. She poked back. Sherlock took her hand and started to tap Morse into her palm. Mycroft could see and read what they said. They knew too many languages and could speak their minds about each other without people questioning why they are abusing each other verbally and rather rudely.

Mycroft signed in the air "Why are you asking her about Jim?"

Sherlock replied "With Cheshire being friends with Andy, she can learn what Jim is planning next as well as where he is hiding."

Mycroft was about to question it, but had to think it over. There were pros and cons to having Cheshire being a spy. He could let Cheshire get close to Andy and find out about the large drug organization that has taken over the entire U.K. and close to spreading over into Germany and Belgium. She was already close to Andy, close to Jim as well. Then again, Cheshire could get found out and either killed or be brain washed. Cheshire was already in the deep end. Mycroft took a swig of his beer and rubbed his eyes. He was too done with all of this. Sherlock seemed uncaring and Cheshire seemed to like the thought. She did like danger and unfortunately that was passed down from eldest to youngest. Mycroft didn't blame himself; he blamed Sherlock. Cheshire was always close to Sherlock because they were so similar with their own little thoughts and ideas. Sherlock smiled when she signed a really bad joke and he replied just the same. They were so bad at humor, but that's where they found it so funny. Mycroft rolled eyes and finished his meal. Cheshire finished her meal. She glared darkly at Sherlock before her puppy eyes won him over and got him to eat. As soon as they were done, Mycroft paid the check and they got outside. Cheshire grumbled as Sherlock wrapped his scarf around her face. The cold front was coming swiftly and the last thing he needed was Mycroft getting angry that Cheshire got a cold because she wasn't dressed for a storm even though it wouldn't come until late in the evening.

Cheshire tried to loosen the scarf since it was wrapped around her to the point she had a hard time breathing. Sherlock made sure Mycroft wasn't watching since the eldest preferred to have Cheshire breathe warm air than cold air even if it meant death by smothering. John would never live it down. Cheshire might just haunt him in retribution if she did die. Sherlock heard her slip and smirked as she started to swear into the scarf. He turned back to see she was fighting a knot off and struggling to her feet. Mycroft picked her up and undid the scarf for her before tightly wrapping it around her and stuffing it in her coat. She made a scoff that was speaking volumes of her annoyance. They kept a quick pace back to Baker Street.

"Bed." The eldest commanded.

"You're not Mummy or Daddy." Cheshire snipped at him.

"Mycroft, I'm a grown man. I don't need a babysitter or you telling me what to do." Sherlock sighed nonchalantly.

Cheshire stuck her tongue out at him. Sherlock rolled his eyes just as Mycroft replied, "Then why does it seem that everyone babysits you both?"

"I'm a young adult. Sherlock is young at heart." Cheshire huffed.

"I'm calling Mummy." Sherlock sighed.

"Snitches get stitches, brothers mine." Cheshire yawned and walked inside the building. "If you tell our parents about our squabble, then I will have no choice but to show _everyone_ your _embarrassing_ baby photos."

Mycroft and Sherlock's eyes widened. Cheshire had a smirk on her face as she elegantly went inside and up the stairs.

"No wonder she's called Black Cat." Mycroft mumbled. Sherlock nodded in response.

"And you worried if I'm still a bad influence on her." Sherlock had Cheshire's smirk as he went inside.

"You are!" Mycroft shouted as Anthea pulled up.

Cheshire yawned and curled up on the couch to sleep. She didn't feel like going to bed and Sherlock would perch himself on his chair. Instead, she was stunned to feel a coat laid over her and a slender hand pat her head. Sherlock sat on the other side where it was spacious enough for him to sit. Cheshire sighed and drowsily felt Sherlock brush her hair.

"We need to talk about the drug ring." He said.

She knew he knew. Sherlock didn't want to see Cheshire locked up for years because she was interested in the criminal life. To be fair, he and Mycroft were in similar boats. Sherlock chased Cheshire's bread crumbs to make sure she was okay and she kept his boredom away when there wasn't anything interesting going on. Mycroft chased both of their destruction to clean it up and keep them both safe from those who wanted to hurt them and those around them.

Cheshire sighed and scooted up to put her head against his thigh. Sherlock leaned back and kept doing what he was doing. Everyone knew how much Cheshire liked her hair played with. She really was a cat in many ways. Sometimes Sherlock was compared to a cat as well. For some reason, Molly compared John to a hedgehog. Sherlock couldn't hold back a snort that day and Lestrade had to crack a smirk to hide a laugh. Cheshire wasn't there to tease, so John was slightly relieved by that. Sherlock looked down at his sister and saw her trying to nod off for the night. Her eyes were drooping, but she yanked them back up each time. Sherlock loosened his scarf around her neck. He would leave it to her to take it off at some point. He had two for situations like this. Sherlock stopped playing with her hair and she groaned a little. Sherlock felt her forehead thinking she was sick.

"Lisa," Sherlock started, "you can't keep doing this." He really was concerned about this. He didn't want the baby of the family to follow the drug path he had been on for most of her childhood. When he was sober, he would be her best friend. When he wasn't, he wasn't the best to be around. He would be too far into his head to even pay attention. Sometimes he would wake up to Cheshire sleeping on him or one of her stuffed animals, mostly a little raven she called "Edgar" in his hands no matter how he had passed out. "You do realize what my addiction had done to our family."

"I'm fine." Cheshire said almost defensively. He saw something in her eyes.

Sherlock sighed and pulled his coat off of her and then picked her hands up from where she had them lay. Her left hand had a prick between her middle and ring finger. A small, inconspicuous needle was in her right hand. He snatched it and disposed of it by making an acid on the kitchen table that would destroy it. He didn't want Lestrade finding it on his unnecessary drug raids and blame it on him or take Cheshire away. She wouldn't even survive a holding cell since she had a smart mouth on her. At least Sherlock knew when he needed to shut up at some situations. Sherlock knelt on the floor and took her hands. He rubbed away the skin between her fingers to find makeup come off and small bruised pricks.

"It doesn't seem like it, Cheshire." Sherlock sat back on his heels and rubbed a hand down his face.

Cheshire rolled her dilated eyes and curled up. Sherlock put his coat over her and tucked it over her shoulders. "I don't have an issue." She grumbled as she turned over.

Sherlock left the room to search her room and the rest of the flat. He came up with a nearly full shoebox with pre rolled joints and needles with small vials. He was glad the needles were fresh in unopened packages, but was still disappointed. He shoved it under her bed where he had found it and got in his robe. He was decent enough to put on some silk pajama pants for when Cheshire woke up. Sherlock perched on his chair and clasped his hands. Sherlock closed his eyes and began to seep into his Mind Palace.

In there, a book landed on his lap as a kitten was perched on his shoulder, purring away and fussing with his long curls. Sherlock opened it. He saw Edgar the Raven and Cheshire answering his little riddles. He also saw the times when she saw him either drunk or drugged while their parents were out.

" _I didn't get it then. You were abused by those who seemed closest. When I was twelve and finally understood, I decided not to be so bitter. You were hurt and didn't know how to get help._ " The kitten said as she crawled to the arm chair. She misjudged the jump from his shoulder to the armrest and tumbled to the ground. Sherlock picked her up and set the book on the coffee table before him as he put her on his lap. " _I guess I'm doing something similar? I don't know._ "

Sherlock started to muse the spot behind the kitten's ears and calmly sighed as he heard little purrs. The kitten turned into a little girl with curly hair just like his own. He started to tickle her and suddenly they were rolling on the floor playing around. He looked up into a mirror and saw his younger self. By the time she was nearing eight, he was in his late teens to early twenties. He was young in the mirror. His hair was neatly trimmed and less long like his present form. Cheshire tackled him from behind and hung around his neck.

" _Sher, remember when you took me to London for the first time? You didn't get high then. Well, not until late in the night when I went to sleep. You got me Edgar that day."_

"I did. You loved that bird."

The little girl appeared as a ten year old hugging that little raven. " _By know, I learned you were alone. Remember when I said "Other friends have flown before— On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before." Then the bird said "Nevermore."_

Sherlock snapped out of it when he heard his door knock loudly. Cheshire groaned and rolled around to turn on her back, but failed and fell off the couch. Sherlock went to the door and opened it. John was standing there with an annoyed look.

"Greg has been calling all night." John notified. Sherlock went to see his phone to find nearly fifty missed calls. Some were voicemails. John walked inside and saw Cheshire curled up under Sherlock's coat trying to get back to sleep. "Cheshire, why are you sleeping here?"

"She's too lazy to get to bed." Sherlock easily lied.

John peered at him before helping Cheshire to her feet and help her to bed. She shivered something fierce when he tried to take the coat off of her, so he wrapped back around her before laying her in her bed before taking her shoes off/ He felt her forehead to see if she was sick and made a puzzled, questioning look on his face. Then felt her pulse to make sure she wasn't injured. Cheshire balled herself up and hugged Sherlock's scarf. John shut her door until the knob clicked against the frame. Down the hall, Sherlock was back on his chair with his zoned out expression. John knew better than to get him out of it because either Sherlock was in a case or he was contemplating on something. He has seen the man go into his Mind Palace more often as of late and he only could assume it had something with Cheshire's behavior. Sherlock and Mycroft weren't the only ones concerned with the youngest Holmes disappearing for days and returning as if nothing was wrong. John had a theory that she was getting into drugs and alcohol, making her brothers fret and worrying about their parent's reactions to her behavior. John sighed and shook the taller man to reality.

"Is she doing drugs?" He bluntly asked.

Sherlock peered at him and studied him for quite a bit before stating, "No, she isn't."

"I saw her feet. She has her socks on the wrong foot. I took them off to make her more comfortable. I saw her hands, Sherlock." John said.

Sherlock gave John a silent, slightly nervous look. He had no lie to tell to keep the secret safe between them. Mycroft didn't even know. Sherlock sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. John knew and he could never make the man forget. John was too good to take bribes and let him blackmail Sherlock in exchange. John saw the cogwheels turn in Sherlock's eyes and sat on the couch.

"Mycroft doesn't know. I'm going to handle it." Sherlock suddenly said.

"Like it or not, we need to tell him." John replied.

"You do or I'll show Mary a picture of you in a onesie looking like that tiger thing in a children's book." Sherlock blackmailed.

"You wouldn't dare!" John scoffed. Though he knew Sherlock doesn't kid around with blackmail.

Sherlock held up a picture on his phone and smirked because he had John cornered. "I'm helping then."

"Good."

While that happened, Cheshire managed to sneak out the window and wander her way to a brownstone in uptown London. Jim was quite surprised to see her just waltz inside and crash on his couch. Andy came from the kitchen just to see her looking completely out of her head. Andy rolled his eyes and sat some water on the coffee table before going to eat his sandwich. Jim went back to work in his office. Moran walked in and saw Cheshire there and shrugged. He left to clean his guns. They basically went and did what they wanted or needed. Cheshire just got out when she wanted to and Jim didn't really care. He could tell her his plan to rule the world and she wouldn't tell a soul. The only issue is that she could use it as blackmail. Andy eventually walked over and put a thick blanket over Cheshire. He sat next to her balled up form and put the television back on Supernatural.

"Oh, Sam. Why can't I be there and with you?" Andy drawled.

Cheshire stretched out and kicked his hip. She groggily woke up and sighed, "Okay, I need something to eat."


End file.
